


A Month of Westenray

by Saraste



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: A series of un-connected westenray ficlets written based on prompts generated by theWord Generator, posted daily during May 2020.Prompts and tags marked on individual ficlets/chapters. Ratings may vary.
Relationships: Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. slice of sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: narrow  
> Warnings/Tags: silliness, vampires able to walk in sunlight  
> 

There’s a narrow slice of sunlight spilling over the bedspread, and Lucy would hiss, were she awake. She’d still shifted restlessly in her sleep, which had woken Mina.

If this were earlier, she wouldn’t bother to get up, but this is now, so she must. For Lucy.

She pads over the cold floor to the window and drags the heavy curtains fully closed. Their life is shadows and twilight now, hiding from the sun, Lucy having taken to night, though she could walk in daylight, if she so chose. But she is more vain than ever, now, and delights in having a ghostly pale complexion.

So Mina shuts the day out.


	2. blinding excess of pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: profuse  
> Tags/Warnings: first person narrative, POV Mina, what canon ending, vampire!Lucy, sensual biting, sex  
> 

'You're my dearest darling and I shall never love another…' Lucy muses, looking down at me.

Then she kisses me, soft at first, then deeper, harder, so single-mindedly insistent that my had swims with it. I do not mind. Her lips trail kisses down my neck and my body bows under hers, thrilling, aching closer to her touch.

'Dearest! Oh, my dearest darling…' Lucy sighs along my skin, her breath cool, my skin hot, feverish, and her kisses are everything.

I throb and ache for her, yearn for her, miss her terribly, even when she is right there with me, on me, will be in me. I love all the Lucy's she has been, this hungry and arduous no exception, yet…

But then her mouth finds my breast and I focus on the her of now, the Lucy I now share my body and heart with, the me that has learned to crave all the new ways of our pleasure, the almost… No, the absolute blinding excess pleasure of her bite, the thrill of coming apart, body and soul, as she takes my life into hers. And the kiss she shares, after, that is pure unfettered decadence, my crimson blood on her lips sending my heart fluttering near out of my chest.

I do not need to plead, now, as she has rendered me a shuddering mess, or never, for her to fix her mouth on my neck… yet.

I cannot hold back my cry ̶ a mix of surprise and delight and delicious pain ̶ as she pierces me at my breast for the very first time. Pain sinks under pleasure, my body suffused by it, eager and trembling and wet, and my heart pounds, oh, how it pounds.

I whimper in delight, there is not an ounce of shame in me for it, my mouth cannot form by other words than her name, so I whisper _Lucy_ over and over again until it becomes a scream while my body convulses in the throes of unfettered ecstasy. 

Lucy quick to claim my lips, to share her feast with me, the decadence of my blood on her mouth sending another smaller shiver through my body, another throbbing climax.

I sob, overwhelmed, loved and cherished and belonging.

'I do love you, so _much_ it pains me,' Lucy says, sounding soft, yet feral, possessive, but sweet, into the breath of distance between our lips, mine still traced with the evidence of her drink, which she licks away.

Waste not, want not. I feel giddy.

'And I you,' I profess, confess, gasp, as her leg presses where my legs are spread apart to accommodate her, as they so often are, where I still throb and ache, the more conventional, _human_ , parts of me waiting for satisfaction though I'm already twice overcome. Yet, the female body possesses a multitude of peaks, or so I have discovered, together with Lucy, so I am not already completely spent. The thought and action of discovering this has been a thrill, continues to be so, and all the new ways my body can be set afire by Lucy's are a marvel.

Lucy grins a delighted grin, purely predatory, and gives me her fingers, which always find all the right ways to touch, tease and tumble me into a shuddering ecstasy. As now, and all the nights to come…

And beyond.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: rustic  
> Tags/Warnings: drabble, angst  
> 

Towns are safer in the beginning, easier to disappear into, hide in, their anonymity a shield while Lucy is still vulnerable.

But, in time, they yearn for somewhere quieter, more secluded. They find a little cottage near where the sea whispers and gulls cry, as away from the world as can be hoped.

Lucy doesn't mind where she is, as long as Mina never leaves her, while Mina can't. Their lives are intertwined, though time will rend them apart, eventually.

The little house with it's garden and remoteness isn't what either of them expected, but it's enough.

Has to be.


	4. fangs and all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: abusive  
> Tags/Warnings: angst  
> 

Lucy now being what she was could have been a recipe for disaster, for her to give in and start misusing her position. But she was not weak, never had been, and it hadn’t been why she’d become a vampire. Instead, she'd seen the freedom Dracula had offered to her, to choose to live a life she herself wanted, not the one expected of her.

And in no version of that freedom, fangs and all, had there ever been a part of her who’d wanted to hurt Mina in any way, to make her bend to her will, subjugated. Not that Mina had ever been one to bend to anyone’s will to begin with.

Mina, fierce and unbending, understood why Lucy had made her choice, and loved her all the more for being brave and fearless to take her chance. And she never used it against Lucy, when something resulting in her new state of being hurted her feelings, never said ‘Wish you hadn’t, it was better before.’ 

… even when that might have been the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: chief  
> Tags/Warnings: fluff, angst  
> 

One of Lucy's chief concerns after choosing her life as a vampire was how Mina would take it, would she approve, or shy away, tell her she'd changed too much.

Abandon her?

But she shouldn't have worried, all Mina did was take one searching look at her, see something she clearly liked there and then embrace her, ferocious, her heart beating wild.

'You look so much more at ease now, love.' Mina said it soft against her hair, low and happy and aching.

Lucy's heart swelled with love, and a new hunger which she kept at bay with main force. She embraced Mina back, careful but fierce.

'I'm free,' was all that needed saying, could be said. 'And I'll never cease loving you.'

Mina was warm and enticing and  _ prey  _ in her arms, but prey for others, never Lucy, who was now her protector more than ever. She coveted Mina more than ever now, to always know how she fared, to know she was safe, to have her all to her own.

'Run away with me?' she asked, soft, her fingers, strong enough to wring Mina's neck gently wrapped around itm fingertips disappearing into her hair.

'You needed only ask,' Mina said, her hands tightening around her.

Lucy knew she'd ruin her, ruin them both, but couldn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: grouchy  
> Warnings/Tags: drabble, fluff  
> 

Lucy is slow to rise in the mornings, regardless of whether she has gone to bed late or early, it's just the way she is.

To Mina, who wakes early even when she has gone to bed late, and that often giddily exhausted, it is a gift to wake before her and watch her sleep. 

Watch her wake up.

Lucy always scrunches up her nose in the most adorable of ways as she starts to stir, and is always almost childishly grumpy when she does wake.

Mina mollifies her with soft kisses and sweet words before they face the day.


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: momentous  
> Tags/Warnings: fluff, biting  
> 

Mina offering her wrist to Lucy for the first time is a turning point in their relationship, the final acceptance of Lucy’s changed nature. It’s her practically screaming her trust from the rooftops. That Lucy will not hurt her, that she’ll be careful.

If Lucy had breath in her, this would take it away.

Yet… her slender fingers wind around the offered hand, press it against Mina’s chest, to distance herself from the temptation.

‘You do not have to,’ she says even when the predator in her is chanting  _ oursoursours,  _ loud as anything, ‘I’m fine.’

Mina huffs, but doesn’t press… in actions at least, allowing Lucy to keep her offered hand folded against her chest and not just offering the other. ‘I know, but I  _ want _ to.’

_ I want to know all of you, old and new,  _ she seems to be saying, or at least that is what Lucy thinks, in the distraction of her denial. And if Mina is willing, then she is allowed to take, so far as she doesn’t take too much, lose herself.

‘Really?’ is all she can say.

‘Lucy…’ Mina says her name in a sigh, and everything she is and has been and will, then and now and in the future, to Mina is wrapped in that.

She lets go of Mina’s arm, which she has simply been holding gently pressed against Mina’s chest, so lightly that Mina could have easily shrugged her off.

‘My silly girl…’ is what Mina says next, as she reaches with that same arm, offers that same wrist, where the veins show blue through the thin skin, tantalizing, where Lucy has kissed with fangs in her mouth but never bit down, not how much she may have wanted to. The buttons of the cuff are all opened, she needs to just bite down and indulge them both, to take the step that’ll be either the final step or the ruination of everything.

She takes the offer.

Mina’s blood is rich and addicting, Lucy knows that the moment it starts filling her mouth. When she swallows she feels like she’s taking Mina into her deeper than she has ever been, even when her heart has been beating with Mina’s since almost their first meeting. Mina would live on in her now, even if she lost control, is a lie the predatory amoral darkness tells her. She doesn’t listen. She contends herself with a mouthful, nothing more.

She hears her moaning as she licks the wound clean, watches it start to close, feels both sated and only teased by her mouthful, but knows she’s had enough.

‘Did it feel good?’ she asks, needing to know, though she can hear Mina’s heart beating wild, thrum in her ears.

Familiar fingers stroke her hair and next she is being kissed by Mina without quite knowing how they ended up there. She’s licked Mina’s blood from her lips, she thinks, but there must be some, as there is a frisson of a shudder that goes through her lover that is new… and exciting.

Their lips are a breath apart, a kiss apart, a secret apart, when Mina gives her her verdict, like a secret, an admission. ‘It feels very good. Do it again?’

She does.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: superficial  
> Tags/Warnings: drabble, fluff  
> 

When Lucy flirts with men, whom she always calls “those foolish boys”, it’s not a serious thing. She plays her part to make them underestimate her, all her pretty words are lies.

To “those foolish boys”, that is.

Every word of adoration she gives to Mina is the absolute truth, with nothing frivolous and untrue in them at all, for they are the truest and brightest feelings of her heart, yet.,for her ears alone.

Playing the part of pretty empty-headed flirt at parties is worlds away from being alone with Mina, true and herself, private and all that matters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pointless  
> Warnings/Tags: angst  
> 

There are many things that they cannot have, now as before, because of what they are to each other, who they are. They could dwell on them, to drive themselves to utter senseless distraction with worrying about them, but neither doesn't, because what would be the use?

Neither of them will ever have a child, might not even have wanted had they had husbands, which they'll never have, also. Neither will they have the sort of lives having a husband gives one, which is absolutely fine with both of them.  _ Husbands are useless _ is Lucy's opinion.  _ You're everything _ is Mina's. 

They will not grow old together now. Lucy will have to watch as time leaves its marks on Mina, will have to bear it the best she can. And that… that  _ is  _ a thing they  _ could _ change, Mina could stop aging, but only if they'll be brave enough to take the final leap into uncertainty.

To fear what might happen after that would be pointless, so they don't. 

What will be, will be


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: gamy  
> Tags/Warnings: drabble, angst  
> 

Mina doesn't ask and Lucy doesn't tell how it tastes like when Lucy feeds, now. If she did, Lucy might say it's nothing different than eating slightly over-bloody game, maybe pheasant… or wild boar.

But it isn't anything like that. In the beginning it's both horrible and the only thing that had let her have a moment's relief.

Lucy will never tell Mina how it is, still, to look at the pulse throbbing in Mina's neck and to know she'll  _ never  _ get to know the taste of her.

Because she knows that she wouldn't stop, once she'd had a taste.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fallacious  
> Tags/Warnings: drabble, angst.  
> 

Everything the men, Lucy's "saviours", supposedly Mina's "friends" say about how Lucy is changed, how she's not the same Lucy Mina had known, how that Lucy is gone…

It just shows how little they ever really knew her.

Mina  _ knows  _ that Lucy won't harm her as she walks into her embrace, doesn't flinch away from the prick of needle-sharp teeth at her neck.

_ I love you…  _ Lucy murmurs inside her mind, sweetly. 

She gives in, surrenders to the pain, flies in the wings of her love for Lucy, she feels everything, bursting with it… until she feels nothing at all


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: anger  
> Tags/Warnings: dark schmoop  
> 

Lucy, in the full grip of her anger, after she had taken her freedom through a baptism of blood, is a sight to behold.

Mina, who always knew Lucy was not timid at her heart of hearts, relishes the sight of her unfettered, unbound, her anger unleashed without thought of consequences, of repercussions. She should care, she knows, should be moral and care that Lucy is often cruel in her anger, but she cannot seem to care, herself.

For she, too, has tasted the night and taken darkness into her body, and walks hand in hand with Lucy. Her love glows bright like a star, almost incandescent, burning.

The world is theirs now, and if the price for their freedom is Lucy's bloodied smile, her kiss of blood frenzy after she has sated herself… so be it. They owe the world not a single thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: jagged  
> Tags/Warnings: drabble  
> 

Some of Lucy’s softness has become a little jagged in her bloody rebirth, but Mina knows her well enough not to cut herself on her sharp edges.

She herself has never been soft, not like Lucy, yet not all sharpness either, but Lucy has softened her edges, has burrowed inside her heart, has  _ been _ her heart.

Sometimes, they still cut each other, because love is cruel as well as kind, but never on purpose. And all hurts are always soothed with softness, with kind words and tender actions.

It pays to not be too soft, but not too jagged either.


End file.
